mikakunin_de_shinkokeifandomcom-20200213-history
Konoha Suetsugi
Konoha Suetsugi, also known as Cocoa Sebastian in her English materials, is a student from council secretary. Appearance Konoha has long yellow hair with a black ribbon in it, and yellow eyes. Her brown jacket is slightly different from the typical blue one. Personality She is an arrogant 15-16 year old girl who is a first year high school student like Kobeni, Hakuya, and Mashiro. She is immensely obsessed with Benio Yonmori and doesn't get along with others who are closer to her than she is like Mashiro, due to the fact that they either push away or think lightly of Benio's teasing acts of love and obssesiveness for little sisters. Konoha however is still a kind girl, this shown when she at first, asked Niko Ono to not dig into Benio's family's lives, though later on only doing so as to not be percieved wrongly by the student council president. She seems to carry a different air about her when with fellow classmates than when she's by herself. When with others she's usually cheery and upbeat, shown to be loved by her classmates as well. However, when she's alone she becomes jealous and crude, usually complaining to herself about how she wants to be Benio's little sister instead of Kobeni or Mashiro. Relationships Benio Yonomori Konoha idolizes Benio alongside most of the girls within the anime's highschool. She looks up to Benio and wishes to be her little sister, often getting jealous of others close to her due to the fact that they're related to Benio in someway and she isn't. Konoha thinks quite highly of Benio, usually gazing and admiring her while they work within the school. Konoha cannot stand disrespect for Benio, this seen when she yells at Mashiro to use the correct honorifics when mentioning Benio's name. All in all, Konoha holds Benio on a high pedestal and is just as obssessed over her as the girl is to little sisters. Niko Ōno Niko is a close friend of Konoha's. Hakyua Mitsumine Konoha and Hakuya are of the same race, both being Inugami. She asks him to marry her, due to Konoha's mother saying to claim any male of their race.There has been hints showing that she likes him when she saw Hakuya and Kobeni were talking to each other happily Hakuya said she should be ashamed of herself and she started crying and ran away. She was also the only one to get left out of the last dinner in the 12th episode. Mashiro Mitsumine Konoha is very jealous of Mashiro due to the fact that Benio obsesses and adores Mashiro, but Mashiro thinks differently of Benio than Konoha does, which usually results in Konoha being angry at Mashiro for disrespecting Benio. Even though both Konoha and Mashiro are Inugami, they do not get along well. Konoha's Character.jpg|Konoha's Character Design Konoha and Niko.png|Konoha and Niko Ōno Konoha's Reflexes.gif|Konoha's Expert Reflexes Konoha Suetsugi Bikini Model.jpg|A Cobaltkini-wearing Konoha, it expires from the Engaged to the Unidentified show Category:Characters Category:Females